


Bird Dave

by KiiroHeart



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiroHeart/pseuds/KiiroHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re like the Dave that people need so if real Dave is taken then they can have you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird Dave

**Author's Note:**

> An update fanfic like how people make update art. A really short one shot even though it seemed p long shrug.

The journey was finally over. It actually wasn’t what you expected, since the large golden ship had crashed into a planet when it was supposed to go to Skaia. But you guess it’s close enough; anything to get away from here, even though you don’t really want to. What you really want is to be able to stay with everyone, with John and Rose. Jade. You doubt Jade even wants to see your face after your breakup with her. You can still imagine the tears that would fall from her pale face, and it still breaks your heart every time. But it’s better this way. They’re almost met up with their friends, and real Dave and Jade can live happily ever after. The real Dave; not bird Dave.

When you looked outside at the desolate area, Nannasprite and Jaspersprite began to look around. You didn’t know if their intentions were also to leave or just to look around. But at least the kids wanted them. You’re sure no one wants you around. John thinks of you as a complete asshole and likes real Dave better than you. Rose probably won’t even care whether you’re there or not, and real Dave will probably just give you a ‘sup’ and go back to whatever reunion he has with them. With Jade. You’re positive that she won’t want you around, and you certainly don’t blame her. You can just see how when real Dave and Jade finally unite and they’ll embrace each other like their lives have been hell without even seeing the other’s face for even a second. When you were with her, she didn’t act like she would do that. But you know she would. 

You decide to actually say your goodbyes to the pair before you head off to wherever. Jade is nowhere to be seen, but you notice John laying on the couch in a deep sleep. You’d think he’d be awake at an important time like this. You wonder if anyone else on the meteor is being as lazy as this goof right now. You say your goodbyes to John, which really ends with you rambling and talking to yourself about Jade. Jade, though. You really will miss her. You loved her, after all. It wasn’t like a onetime thing or something stupid like that. You could have spent the rest of your life with her, especially since you can live forever now. But she deserved better. She needs to have someone she can actually sexually enjoy, have kids with and get married. Someone to grow old with and die together knowing they lived a happy and amazing life. That someone just wasn’t you, you would think. 

Real Dave would be good to her. Just as long as he doesn’t get with some other girl like Terezi or something. That would actually break you, knowing how unhappy Jade would be. Seeing someone you love loving someone else. Just like you. But you want her to be happy, and that’s why you’re leaving; going far away from here, so no one will ever think of you again. You couldn’t do much anyway, since no one would like a bird Dave. No one could marry you, or have sex with you. You’d just be that person that when the person you actually want to be with is taken, and you have to settle for less. And even in this case, you’re like the Dave that people need so if real Dave is taken then they can have you. 

You looked around one more time to find Jade, but she was still nowhere to be found. You let out a small sigh as you headed out of the boat and into the darkness. You still had no idea what was on this planet, but you were hoping its okay. Maybe you’ll find those alpha kids that are like real Dave and Rose’s teen parents. Maybe you can find Bro. Who really knows? All you know is that you know is that no one’s going to be looking for bird Dave.


End file.
